Snow
by shambell
Summary: One-shot. Everything changes just like the weather.


SNOW

No profit has been made off of this, all credit is not mine. Characters don't belong to me.

The night was late and the sky was bright. Nothing was heard throughout the mansion, except the joyful laughs of the team. Everyone was sat in the living room near the warm fire which, casted a soft glow creating a soft hue around them. The wind was blowing lightly carrying the snowflakes across the gardens covering it in a blanket of white. There was something else covered in a blanket of white, or rather a person, the one who could ride the winds was outside in the frosty winter night air. She was away from the laughter and fun, away from the others. She preferred solitude and was not the only one who thought that way. He had been watching her, flying around as light as a feather being taken away with the wind, the snow made things harder for him. Her scent was blocked by the snow, and his tracks were shown by the snow so he'd have to cover them so she could not see him watching her. For that was his pastime of late, just watching her? He couldn't reason as to why he was doing this. He marvelled at the little things she did unsure or why or how she did them. His thoughts carried him away much like the wind did with her. He stayed out not only to watch her in secret but because he believed he didn't deserve happiness and could only enjoy from afar. She however, stayed out because she wanted to get away from them, from the hurt and denial and to get away from him. She had noticed that he had been watching her; she'd been a master thief after all. It confused and annoyed her to no end. Why must he watch and stare? She thought to herself. She had caught a glimpse of him and was not desperately trying to lose him. She encouraged the wind to move faster, the snow to come heavier and the fog to form. She also had another reason as to why she went to great lengths to avoid the others. She missed him, her brother. Or so they told everyone, they were practically inseparable and both raised as highly trained thieves they were the same. Like peas in a pod. Only they were no more, Logan's skunk made sure of that when she left him to die in Antarctica. Her heart had been torn for she had only found out when that bitch came back. Thus the reason she was avoiding her stalker, he brought rogue into their lives therefore, he was to blame as to why rogue had taken Remy's life.

She could no longer stand it anymore; she headed for the frozen lake. She saw a fresh layer of snow on it and began digging. She used her power to control the winds pushing anyone who got near her away. She had to do it she had no choice. She had brought him to the institute he had come because of her, she would face the same fate he had and seeing as though he power made her be able to withstand the cold she would go into the ice. Logan could see from afar due to his heightened senses what she was doing, he saw her fly into the middle of the lake and begin to claw away at the snow and ice, he could see the tear running down her face and the blood drip down from her nails. He could feel the winds going out of control, making everything hectic pushing everything away from her. Her hair was cascading down her face like a blanket of snow or a small waterfall, he couldn't decide. He was shouting to her to stop, to come back, but he knew his efforts were futile. She wasn't going to listen, not ever again. He was calling for the others now he could hear them getting closer but the winds kept him at bay.

She had heard him but didn't care for what he had to say, she continued on with her work. She finally started making a dent in the ice, snow was falling even more now bigger than ever, and she could feel it. Looking down for a moment she could see the once white, pure snow stained a dark crimson colour. She let her rage and her fury take over; she was breaking the ice now in bigger pieces than before. She heard a loud crack and could feel the icy depths below her seeping through to the surface. The others had known what he was to her and now they were trying to persuade her to stop, she could hear them. Jean, Psylocke, the professor and even Emma were attempting to get into her mind, trying to stop her. She could see Peter and Kitty trying to battle the wind she would miss those two, Bobby was shooting ice out trying to scare her. John was lighting things up melting the snowflakes they were getting caked in. Kurt actually got closes to her 'bamfing' right near her trying to pull her away but she continued on. He spoke kind words to her telling not to do this but actually understanding why she was doing it. For that she turned to him and smiled a silent thank you to him. She then carefully used her power to push him away. Although, his words touched her they didn't impact her decision. Rogue was trying to fly to her but a bolt of lightning stopped her instantly. The surrounding ice finally broke completely, allowing her to drop right in. She looked up for one last time before used her power for the last time to create ice over the surface of the water, she also made the snow fall more and finally she was submerged into the water.

Remy had escaped though, as if by a miracle he had done it on his own. He has stayed away from the mansion for awhile disgraced in what he'd done, but he finally went there he needed his padnat to know the truth. The reasons as to why he'd done what he'd done, no one else's opinion mattered to him more than her. He thought to himself, no one's opinion actually mattered except hers he decided. When he got there he saw the chaos that was going on. He saw her go under and force the others back; he saw the ice reform over the water. He ran towards he then nothing was more important and time was of the essence. He ignored the stares he was getting off of the others as he ran. He had an advantage he knew how her winds worked she had shown and explained it to him. He dodged every powerful blast until he got above where she fell. He shovelled the snow away with his hand and pounded at the ice. He charged the top layer to make it break. He couldn't see her and began to panic. Horrible thoughts ran through his head until he dived in, he needed to get her she was his little sister and he was supposed to protect her. When he finally grasped her hand her pulled her to him and swam to the top of the lake. He pounded at the ice frantically as he searched for the exit. He charged the ice once again so they could be freed. It took all his strength to get them out. He pounded on her chest till she coughed up the ice that filled her lungs. Her eyes were glazed over from what he could tell but he just held her tight as he sat with her. Remy looked dead into Ororo's eyes and smiled at her. "You came back." She managed to tell him as she continued to cough and shiver against him. "Of course for you ma chère, toujours." He told her. "I couldn't be without you. I love you." She whispered to him as they lay down together in the snow. He pulled her as close as possible and wrapped her in his trench coat as he told her he loved her. They both said sorry in unison as they huddled closer together. The snow fell gently now hitting the ground as softly as their hearts were beating. Their lives slipped away as the wind calmed; when the others got to them they had been covered in a blanket of snow.

A few days later at their funerals their bodies lay side by side in the coffin they were to share for all eternity. The cold, wet winter weather had passed that day and had not made an appearance since. However, snow clouds had begun to gather at the beginning of the service and now as their friends and family stood above the deep grave, lowering their loved ones into their final resting place out near by the lake, the clouds began to drop their content. It was as though they had both planned it, as a sign for their last appearance, it covered all. The delicate snowflakes attached onto everything, including the tears that were shed for the two who had been lost that fateful day. They were finally together at least though it caused the others pain they knew it was better the pair were together again. By the end of the service everything was wrapped in the comforting blanket of snow as though to remain there to remind them of the purity now in the air. The grave was unable to be seen now, as the snow had covered it like it had their bodies. The snow was good, the snow was bad and the snow was ugly, all at the same time since that day.


End file.
